


RWBY 40K

by Sombloke



Category: RWBY, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Violence, its Warhammer what do expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombloke/pseuds/Sombloke
Summary: It is the closing of the 41st millennium and thee is only war.  a new  plaint has repentantly been  rediscovered and joins the imperium of man. (repentantly being 100 years ago.) this plaint is  Remnant.
Kudos: 3





	RWBY 40K

Plaint Remnant 

Remnant is primarily a mining world located in the Eastern fringe of the galaxy. The Remnant system, as well as it's enabling three systems, exists in an area where the warp is only calm. Thus making travel between making systems both safe and fast. The population of this region of space all descended from those who colonized remnants.

People of Remnant and corruption  
The humans and Faunus are oddly resistant to psychic powers as well as the curbing influence of Chaos psyker’s are almost unheard of amok the population. The reason behind this is unknown but the people believe it is due to something they call their aura. Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. At age 17 a child's Aura is awakened they go thou a trial of sorts to be recognized as an adult. Psykers have noticed that those with awakened auras are scorned by near transparent energy. This energy a different color per individual. 

The Rite and the Grimm

Remnant is home to the strange and deadly reaches of Grimm. Appearing to be made of darkness and bone. When a human or Faunus turn 17 there Aura is awakened and they are literally dropped in Grimm controlled territory. They then have to make it out alive. If they do so they are considered an adult. This tradition is honored and undertaken by all form the lowest Faunus to the governors hear.

Faunus  
The Faunus are an abhuman species native to Remnant and are mostly used miners servants and farmhands working in the fields. A small but sufficient percentage of the population is also conscripted into the planet's PDF force. The Faunus look almost exactly like normal humans except they pursue one animal trait such as a lizard trial, cat ears ore horns. They also poses night vision and enhanced sense . the Faunus mutation has been proven to be stable and uncorrupted by Chaos. 

Atlas   
Atlas is the capital city of Remnant as well as the seat of power for all the surrounding systems. Bilt during the dark sage of technology the entire city flotes above the clouds brimming with glistening towers at the center sits the governor's palace. Since Remnants rediscovery this peace of human technology has fascinated tech adepts ho wish to learn all they can of this technological marvel. 

STC   
Remnant had intis position several Standard Template Constructs that it gifted to the Adeptus mechanics. These included the Magnhild class heavy frigate, Ember Celica grand cruiser, and the Harbinger class Battleship. Remnant also has STCs that produces advanced carapace Armor and Lasguns. 

Magnhild class heavy frigate  
 Dimensions: 2.5KM long, 0.4km abeam at fins approx.  
 Mass 9 megatons approx.  
 Crew 25,000 crew, approx.  
 Accel: 5 gravities max sustainable acceleration   
Prow mounted bombardment canon   
Starboard torpedoes  
Port torpedoes 

Ember Celica grand cruiser  
 Dimensions 8Km long, 2.5 km abeam at fins approx.  
 Mass 50 megatons approx  
 Crew 142000 crew approx.  
 Accel 2.1 gravities max sustainable acceleration  
Weapons   
Two prow mounted nova canoes   
Starboard torpedoes  
Port torpedoes  
Starboard launch bays  
Port launch bays  
Dorsal mounted lance betray

Harbinger class Battleship  
 Dimensions: 14KM long, 4km abeam at fins approx.  
 Mass 90 megatons approx.  
 Crew 200,000 crew, approx.  
 Accel: 1.5 gravities max sustainable acceleration 

Weapons   
Three prow mounted nova canons  
Port weapon batteries  
Port torpedoes  
Port launch bays  
Starboard weapon batteries  
Starboard torpedoes  
Starboard launch bays  
Dorsal bombardment canon 

Troops Remnant hunters  
Experience fighting Orks and Tyranids   
Suitable for engagement with Chaos forces  
Well disabled and trained equipped with carapace Armor and advanced las weapons oddly enough and to the distance of many other regiments Remnant fields fixed platoons of humans and Faunus . tho it should be munched that a Faunus has never held a higher rank than Sargent.  
Combat doctrine: Remnant hunters prefer to use air ships over ground-based vehicles. Guardsmen often riding in Valcarys rather than Chimera’s. preferring to stay as mobile as potable they prefer granddad launches, meltaguns, and plasma guns over heavy weapons that require time to set up.


End file.
